


Valkog's Ambition: Salgin: Depot

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [54]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Drinking, Engagement, F/F, Marriage Proposal, this isn't a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster has reservations about returning to Rosa and Kisala gets engaged.
Relationships: Kisala (Rogue Galaxy)/Lilika Rhyza
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043





	Valkog's Ambition: Salgin: Depot

He woke up on one of the cushioned benches in an antechamber to Dorgengoa’s room. Jaster’s head hurt, but his ass felt fine, which as far as he was concerned meant nothing too shitty had happened. He knew he shouldn’t have drank so much last night, but he’d had so many conflicting feelings. They’d be in the Salgin spaceport by now, a place where he technically shouldn’t be allowed to travel through. Back home.

He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. His back was sore. None of these benches were quite long enough for him, but he just couldn’t handle bunking with the galaxy’s worst pirates. He’d thought Zegram was bad, but that was before Jupis had climbed up above him and farted through the night, and Deego across from him would occasionally bolt upright out of nowhere and say nonsensical half-words. Sometimes he’d pull his axe and point it at Jaster.

He'd decided against sleeping there after night one. Kisala’s was out—she and Lilika had been locked in her room ever since they’d returned to the Dorgenark, and whenever Jaster walked by he could hear their wild encounters through the door. So here he was, on a bench in a not-room people sometimes walked through.

At least Zegram hadn’t come back with him. When he’d seen Jaster drinking last night in Victoria, he’d sat next to him, bought him more.

“You look like a kid who could use more booze,” he’d said.

Jaster had accepted without comment, and although he’d been suspicious of Zegram’s motives, he hadn’t really cared if the guy wanted him to talk about hacking up beasts again.

“Ya look down.” Zegram had sounded happy to point that out. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

Zegram had laughed, had clapped him on the back.

“Nice. Look, kid, I know ya had your sights on her, but trust me, ya dodged a bullet with that father of hers.”

“It’s not about Kisala.”

At any rate, he hadn’t wanted to get anywhere near that situation. He remembered how surreal it had been to get back to the Dorgenark, empty-handed, with Deego somehow in tow, how he’d been anticipating Dorgengoa’s wrath. But Kisala had distracted them all.

“Lilika,” she’d said, and had dashed across the control room to where the warrior had been sharpening her hatchet.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Kisala had grabbed Lilika’s hand and pulled her to her feet. She’d leaned in and kissed Lilika in front of all of them. One of the pirates had whistled. They’d made out in front of everyone.

“Er…How’d it go down there?” Simon had asked.

“Yes,” Steve had said. “Where is the tablet?”

Kisala and Lilika had come up for air then.

“It is good to see you again too.” Lilika had looked pleased. “I missed you.”

“Let’s get married.” Kisala had said it with her gaze locked to Lilika’s eyes.

Zegram had barked a laugh. Jaster had stared, thinking that this sounded like a terrible idea. She and Lilika hadn’t slept together yet. Kisala certainly wasn’t going to be admitting to the gangbang now. And they hadn’t even discussed the issues they were having before Kisala had gone down to Vedan. He’d rubbed his face, shaken his head.

“You wish to be my wife?”

“Yes. Yes!” Kisala had leaned in and kissed her again. “Well?”

“I accept,” Lilika had said. They’d gone back to making out in front of everyone, Lilika running her hands over Kisala’s body.

Jaster had glanced over at Dorgengoa, concerned. Lilika had been halfway to fucking Kisala, her hands touching Kisala places Jaster shouldn’t be watching, her leg pressing between Kisala’s legs. Like the other pirates, Dorgengoa’s eyes had been glued to them.

“Uh,” Jaster had mumbled.

“So she’s going through one of _those_ phases,” Dorgengoa had said, and had shaken his head, all without looking away from where Lilika had been squeezing Kisala’s breasts. “Most of my ex-wives did too.”

Jaster had stared at him, surprised he hadn’t been angry.

“It’ll pass.” Dorgengoa had seemed to be enjoying the show more than he should have. “No one’s good enough for my girl.” He’d pointed a hunk of primeval beef at Jaster without looking his way. “You keep that in mind.”

“Right.” Jaster had paused. “I’m…going back to my bunk.”

The only other person who hadn’t been glued to the show had been Zegram, who’d shrugged and peeled off to go get a drink in Victoria. Jaster hadn’t felt he should stick around and gawk. At some point Kisala and Lilika had gone into their room and he hadn’t seen them since.

Jaster stood now, stretched. Eh, his headache could be worse. Zegram had really tried to get him to drink the night before, had really seemed delighted at his misery. The asshole had thought it was Kisala. But Jaster was really hesitant to step out onto Rosa, into Salgin, again.

At some point he’d given in. Zegram had insisted talking about battle would distract him, although Jaster had known the man just wanted to hear descriptions of beasts again. He’d given Zegram what he’d wanted and had pretended he didn’t notice the pirate had slid a hand into his robes and had been jerking himself off. At least Jaster hadn’t had to touch him.

He was almost surprised he was alone here this morning. He was just grabbing his sword and blaster when Zegram strode in, looking grumpy.

“The hell you dragging your feet for, kid?” he asked.

“Didn’t think we landed yet,” said Jaster. He doubted Zegram could tell he was lying.

“We’ve been in the Salgin spaceport for nearly an hour. Even the lovebirds got outta bed for this.”

“All right. I’ll be down then.”

Zegram had a drink. He looked Jaster over with a suspicious glance, then turned. Jaster followed him off the ship and into Salgin, every step heavy.


End file.
